Forever Begins Today
by iamnotcool
Summary: Two months after the events of COHF, Magnus and Alec have decided to take the next step into their relationship and move in together. But like any other good relationships, there are bound to be some ups and downs when it comes to the uncharted waters of domestic life and eternal love. Forever begins today, and this is their story.
1. Chapter 1

**1. Sex baby, let's talk about you and me.**

"No."

"But darling, I insist."

"_No_."

"Just to make the house livelier I think-"

Alec suppressed a sigh before he immediately – but gently – pressed his lips on to Magnus' so that his boyfriend would finally stop talking. The High Warlock of Brooklyn's eyes had fluttered shut while his hands quickly wrapped around the shadowhunter's waist. It was a pleasant surprise, he must admit. A diversion nonetheless, but a pleasant surprise it was.

It had been two months since they had both returned from Luke and Jocelyn Garroway's wedding and since then things had been peaceful to say the least. Time has passed and so the warlock and shadowhunter had taken the next step further into their relationship; moving in together – _permanently. _It wasn't as if they hadn't stayed in the same place before, but it had never been a solid arrangement. During the midst of the Mortal War against Jonathan Morgenstern, Alec and Magnus had lived in an agreeable situation (before their… separation) where Alec had spent most of his nights at Magnus' place. Yet even then his home had still been the New York Institute and Magnus' apartment was simply a blissful little escape. This time it was going to be just the two of them with as little interruption as possible. Of course Magnus would still continue his business as the High Warlock of Brooklyn and Alec would still venture out to the Institute every single day to carry on his shadowhunter duties, that was a given. But in retrospect it was as if Alec would leave for 'work' at his 'office' everyday and come back by the time dinner was ready while Magnus was to 'work from home'. The situation would be so normal and planned out, nothing out of the ordinary. It was going to be so… so _mundane_.

It was a unique version of perfection in their eyes. Perfection in the norm and stability.

Perfection in each other.

Magnus' hand had slowly sneaked its way beneath Alec's shirt when the kiss deepened. A small smile had graced the shadowhunter's lips and one of his hands had tangled its way into Magnus' soft hair as –

_Bang_.

Alec instinctively pulled away from Magnus and pushed himself in front of the warlock, simultaneous pulling out a hidden knife from his combat boots while he sheltered his boyfriend behind him. Magnus, although surprised, was mostly annoyed at the interruption but somewhat elated at the notion that Alec's first instinct was to protect him. The warlock's heart began to beat a little faster.

"WE'RE COMING IN!"

"Jace, you're too loud! What if we interrupted them?"

"I think that's already a given Clary."

At the sound of the familiar voices the tension immediately slipped away from Alec and he straightened himself up as Magnus rolled his eyes and swore in Spanish.

"We should've waited longer at the door." Clary continued.

"And do what, freeze to death outside while they do the dirty in the warm and comfortable inside?"

"It would've been the polite thing to do."

"Damn propriety to hell. The cold's not good for morale."

"What?"

"Would the two of you kindly _get off our property_?" Magnus seethed when the two well acquainted figures had finally made their appearance into the room.

"Two and a _half_," Jace Lightwood (or Herondale or whatever the hell he was, Magnus didn't give a damn) smirked and lifted a very disgruntled fur ball in his arms. "We brought Chairman Meow."

The cat glared at everyone and everything before finally wriggling its way out of Jace's grip and sauntered away to a different room.

"Barely five minutes here and he thinks he owns the place. Typical." The warlock huffed.

Alec stood there awkwardly in embarrassment, still not used to the topic of sex being brought up so casually. "I wasn't… we weren't… I mean-"

Clary Fray began to say something apologetically before Jace waved her off and smirked at his parabatai's direction. "Don't worry, Alec, we're used to it."

Alec's blush deepened and his eyes widened. "What?"

"You and Magnus have been together for a while and so sex is just something that happens," he shrugged. "Besides, we saw the two of you through the window."

"_What?_"

Clary gently hit Jace's arm and glared at him. "You didn't need to mention that."

Magnus, now leaning against a wall with his arms crossed, had finally sighed in relief. "The blond one gets it."

Jace raised an eyebrow but said nothing else.

"Sex I mean," Magnus drawled out. "You said it was just something that happens. So get out."

Clary's large green eyes looked at the warlock inquisitively with innocence. "Sorry?"

"Your boyfriend said that sex was something that happens with couples and so I need you to get out."

"Why?"

Jace looked at her with pitiful eyes. "Oh, Clary no don't say that it's a trap."

Magnus grinned at the two of them before finally laying his eyes on a flustered but otherwise silent Alec. "I need you two to get out so that sex can happen. _Immediately_."

"You didn't need to say that."

Magnus lounged back in bed and leisurely flipped through a book while occasionally motioning his hands to move boxes around with magic. Alec on the other hand, had decided to move some boxes himself and was currently unpacking his old sweaters into a drawer.

"Hm?"

Alec cleared his throat once more and mumbled more quietly this time, "You didn't have to say that."

The warlock's yellow cat eyes flickered briefly to Alec's figure and a thin smile formed at his lips. "I beg to differ."

"I just… did you see how scandalized Clary's eyes was?"

Magnus scoffed. "Did you see how taken back Jace was? What a sight it was. That boy is rarely off guard but ah well, his fault for walking into it."

Alec sighed and stopped what he was doing. He turned to Magnus and met his gaze. "I just… they don't need to know about us. About what we… do."

The other man was about to chime back a suggestive comeback when suddenly he had realized what Alec had meant. Magnus closed his book and sat up, rigid and stony faced. "Are you embarrassed about us? I thought we had gotten pass this, Alexander."

Alec looked away and his hand subconsciously covered the part of his neck where Magnus had left a very visible mark from earlier on. "I'm not embarrassed but it's just that they don't need to know about us that way. I want it to keep it between us. Our little thing."

"It's not as if we're actually including them in-"

The boy's eyes widened. "Oh no, I didn't mean that. No no no no-"

The warlock cut him off by sharply placing a finger on to his lips. "Hush sweetcheeks and let me finish. I was about to say that it wasn't as if they were _involved _with us. All there is to it is just knowledge. Knowledge of intimacy that every couple of every kind is allowed to be assumed of. They _know _a lot of couples bang each other; it's just common assumption. So what if they think we're doing it? It's just a common perception that all couples have. But in return _we_ also think that they're doing it."

"Magnus, please don't go there-"

"I mean can't you tell how much of a thirsty hoe Jace is? Like seriously."

Alec winced. "Now you've said it."

"And don't get me started on Isabelle and Simon. Do you seriously think that they don't-"

The shadowhunter swiftly jumped up and covered his ears as he left the room with childish attempts of blocking off Magnus' words. The warlock grinned with satisfaction at how much he could wind him up. It was one of the aspects that he had found endearing to begin with.

Yet on the inside hurt still lingered in his heart. How could Alec still be embarrassed of their relationship after all this time? Had he not passed that phase where he could be openly comfortable with the two of them? In contrast, all Magnus wanted to do was to climb up the Empire State and yell out "_I'M IN LOVE WITH ALEXANDER GIDEON LIGHTWOOD AND EVERYONE WHO DISAGREES WITH THIS CAN KISS MY ASS AND GO AND SPEND ENTERNITY WITH MY DEMON FATHER YOU FREAKING SONS OF BI-"_

Magnus snapped out of his train of thought and returned to his side of the bed where he picked up _Anna Karenina_ from the side table. As he flipped back to the page he was on, the warlock called out to his lover downstairs. "But it was good though wasn't it?"

"What?" came the distant reply.

"The thing we did today? The SEX?"

Silence was the only thing that met him, but Magnus' heart took a leap of joy when Alec's hesitant and very quiet reply of "Yes" echoed through the hallways.


	2. Chapter 2

**2. The Lucky Ones.**

The apartment they had chosen was situated in the heart of the Dumbo district of Brooklyn, quite a distance away from the Institute and Magnus' old apartment. It was enough distance for them to take hold of their independence while still allowing a certain connection if Alec was urgently needed in Manhattan – not that it would be much of a problem since Magnus could just conjure up a portal anytime he wanted.

While boxes still littered their cosy little apartment (a balance between a 'traditional monochrome' theme that Alec had chosen along with Magnus' personal artsy flare) with items scattered all over the place, the couple had most definitely felt that this was their home. With three bedrooms, a large spacious kitchen connected to the living space and a staircase that would lead them up to a roof terrace (this was the feature that Alec had loved the most since it reminded him so much of the greenhouse back in the Institute), the place provided a perfect escapade for wayward friends who needed a night or two to stay.

Prime example: Isabelle Lightwood.

They had only settled into the apartment for a little over a week and Alec's sister had stayed over for nearly half of that time. "_I need space from mom,_" she had insisted. "_I want to be independent, like you._"

"_Well I think you need to search the word 'independent' in the dictionary because I don't think you know what it is,_" Magnus had bit out. "_Independence does not mean crashing at your brother's apartment and eating all of the fo – damn it Isabelle what are you hiding under that pillow? Wait – DID YOU EAT MY JELLY CUPS AGAIN? THAT'S THE FIFTH TIME!" _

But family is family, and what could Alec do? Isabelle was his sister and Magnus was the love of his life, maybe even husband someday. Oh, don't get him wrong – they only argued with each other here and there. For the most part they had gotten along splendidly well, because how can you not after all that Team Good has experienced throughout the Mortal War?

Although, he secretly liked the fact that they both had little spats from time to time. From his recent studies of mundane television shows he had learnt that it was not uncommon for someone to have disagreements with their sibling's partner. So whenever Magnus or Isabelle would call for Alec to swoop in and come to the rescue, it had reminded him of how peaceful and normal things were now. How life was so stable and _mundane_.

Life was good and—

He sniffed.

Once.

Twice.

_And there it was._

His nose was immediately assaulted by an insulting smell. He choked not once, not twice, but thrice. "By the Angel, what is that smell?" he coughed out and began to investigate the origins of the scent.

He could hear Magnus' loud footsteps from upstairs and several cries of dismay. "Oh my God, Alec _she's trying to cook again! _Get her to stop and salvage our appliances!"

Immediately he sighed and made his way to their kitchen, which was hopefully still intact after Isabelle was through with it. One glance at the damage and he instantly walked out, a little bit sad that although the waffle maker had survived, the blender did not.

Isabelle's sharp senses caught his movement and she smiled brightly at her brother. "Oh Alec I was making some breakfast. Want some?"

Alec turned to his sister and cringed. "That's not breakfast."

She frowned. "Yes it is."

"It's just crap."

She glared at him and turned her attention back to the char black on the grill. _So long my griller_, he thought mournfully.

"Is this the thanks I get for trying to cook breakfast for my brother? Not even an insincere 'thank you'?"

He sighed and leaned on the doorway. "You're not cooking breakfast, Iz. You're trying to destroy it."

"No I'm not, I'm cooking chicken."

"We don't have chicken." He deadpanned.

Isabelle's spatula-holding hand stilled. "So what was the meat in the fridge?"

Her brother suppressed a small smile. "That was rat's meat for Chairman Meow's food and Magnus' work. We haven't had a grocery run since you came two days ago. Why do you think we've been eating takeouts this entire time?"

Her face drained of any colour as she looked down at the meat. Charred and unrecognisable as it was, it still gave away the offensive smell of burnt meat that was most definitely _not_ chicken.

He could hear Magnus bounding down the stairs in a flurry to check on the damage and his reaction was comically the same to Alec's. He sighed, he stared, and he leaned on the other side of the doorway. "That was a nice griller." He lamented.

Alec rolled his eyes. "You can always summon us a new one along with another blender."

Magnus looked at him with a glimmer of hope in his eyes. "And a new waffle machine? Please? I know you brought it all the way from the Institute but honey you gotta admit that it's a piece of shit and the only reason that Isabelle didn't destroy it was because it doesn't work anyway."

"Hey, it holds sentimental memories alright?" He didn't know why he felt obligated to defend this little piece of junk.

The warlock snorted. "What sentimental memories? The feeling of disappointment every time you want to make waffles only to remember that you can't even use the damn thing? Really? Does that sound sentimental?"

Amidst the light banters and constantly affectionate glances they shared, Isabelle watched as the two of them exchange sharp wits against each other and felt a stab of envy. She wanted a love like the one that Alec and Magnus shared, but the pain that she had felt when she was separated from Simon was too much and so she had guarded her heart more closely than before, even when he did finally come back and regained some of his memories.

Maybe their love was just purely created for them.

Maybe they were just the lucky ones.


End file.
